


First Time With the Reigns

by NidoranDuran



Category: Bravely Default: Flying Fairy
Genre: Bisexuality, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Face-Sitting, Femdom, Foot Jobs, Group Sex, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Stockings, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 03:12:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4123618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agnes tries out dominating for the first time as she and Edea put Tiz through his paces. Commission for Grayjack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time With the Reigns

The second Edea's black stocking-clad foot ran up the undersize of Tiz's cock, her big toe parted so that it she could run the wriggling little digits up along the sides, Tiz was gripping the bedding beneath him, knowing he was done for. Edea looked comfortable and absolutely in control as she called the shots, squandering the Black Mage asterisk to provide something more suitable for the act of dominating her teammate than her normal clothes would have been. While he wasn't surprised she was so at ease dominating him, the same couldn't have been said for the ease of which White Mage Agnes straddled his face, her white thigh highs pressing into his cheeks hard enough that he was worried the fabric would leave an imprint in his skin. She held onto the hem of her skirt, lifting it up as she sank her puffy folds down onto his lips.

Tiz always assumed that if he ended up with Agnes, it would be a very soft and sappy affair. Lots of gentle and slow sex, heavy on the romance and the heated kisses, focusing on each others' touch and the passion of the moment over the raw physicality that someone like Edea seemed more prone to. It came as a shock when she straddled his face, grabbed a hold of his hair and pulled his lips up harder against her slick folds. There was no cruelty, no vulgar insult, just a simple wordless insistence that he service her, physical in a way he'd never expected from someone as gentle as Agnes, although she commanded such authority that he immediately complied.

She bucked atop his lips, hand in his hair rocking his head back and forth as she moaned so sweetly that it almost felt like she was responding to something else entirely, because there was nothing gentle about how she sat on his face. His hands remained off to the sides as he'd been ordered to keep them, for reasons he wasn't entirely sure of but which he doubted would be anything approaching "good". As ordered and "encouraged" by the hand in his hair, Tiz ate the brunette out, desperately lapping at the pussy as she ground against his lips, eagerly seeking the heat and friction of roughly dominating him. This was all so new to her, never having thought of dominating Tiz until Edea pushed her into joining him, but she was quickly coming around to the idea as she felt just how amazing every last part of it was. There was something about being authoritative and taking what she wanted, about selfishly forcing Tiz to pleasure her, that she found exhilarating.

"Looks like you're enjoying this," Edea taunted, sitting down with her feet in Tiz's lap, one foot rubbing along his balls while the other dragged up and down along his length, toes curling to press into the skin a little. "Good, it means you can do this for Agnes and I more often. I like the idea of having a dedicated pet to eat me out whenever I'm feeling too hot." Cocky domination came naturally to Edea as she watched Agnes ride Tiz's face, her fingers slipped up her dress and slowly rubbing along her own moist pussy as she eagerly awaited her turn. Agnes was the domme in training, who clearly enjoyed herself, but would need to learn the finer points, maybe even start throwing around some talk if Edea could drag her far enough down. "Hey Agnes, you should turn around and help me with this footjob."

Eagerly, the brunette pulled up, Tiz shuddering and moaning as he gasped for air that wasn't heavy with the scent of her folds. He failed to as her scent continued wafting down toward him as he sucked in rapid breaths. Her weight coming off of him was a relief, but one he found himself lamenting nonetheless, slipping easiest of all into his role as boytoy to his teammates, two gorgeous girls whose appetites he was more than happy to tend to, even if such vigorous and dominant habits were that they in mind. Especially because of them, perhaps; this was too new for him to know yet how he felt about it, but submission had clear benefits he was quickly coming to appreciate.

Agnes turned around and came back down, riding his face in reverse now as he went back to work, his licks no inverted, but this new angle actually seemed like it hit her sensitive spots even better. Her hands braced against his chest as she lifted her legs up and brought her stockinged feet toward his lap. This shift caused her weight to come down harder, to press her slick pussy more firmly against his tongue, drawing a moan from her and a muffled whimper from him. "Ah, your tongue feels so good!" she cried as her feet fumbled along his waist and his thighs, clumsily trying to find their place on his shaft.

Edea smiled as Agnes let loose a little cry of pleasure. "And?" she asked, trying to encourage the vestal along a little, coaching her into going a little further. She knew that on her own, Agnes would come out of her shell after far too long, but that somewhere deep down inside of the girl was exactly what she needed to succeed, she just had to draw it out of her. A little wave of her hand encouraged her onward before grabbing a bunch of pillows, using them to support her back as she reclined a little, her dress hitching up and exposign to Agnes her pussy as she ran her fingers slowly along its exterior. Shameless and open with her sexuality, she hoped the display would help Agnes sink down a little lower with her.

"A-and..." She stumbled, trying to find the words and figure out where to go. Her eyes drew toward Edea's open masturbation as her feet finally found the sides of his cock and began to rub along with her, moving up and down clumsily and at her own, slow pace, but it was more than enough to pay off. "And I'm going to make you do this to me every night!" Agnes spoke in a frenzy, gasping and blushing, like it was the most vulgar and erotic thing she'd ever said. Actually, as Edea thought on it, it probably was; there was a lot of work to do yet, but they had plenty of time to work on that, because nobody seemed to be having a bad time, and this happening again was more of a certainty with each passing moment.

The four feet on Tiz's cock sent maddening and incredible pleasure throbbing through him. Edea's work of his balls and his underside were expert, while Agnes's too tight grip and clumsy footwork was its own sort of excitement. While there wasn't much organization going on, there was a lot of pressure and touching at his cock, of black and white mage stockings rubbing against his most sensitive of places, and he couldn't hold back for very long. His moans grew louder as he frantically devoured Agnes's pussy, licking her with everything he had in the hopes of sending her into a whimpering, moaning frenzy that would distract the girls from his impending orgasm, lest they decide he hadn't yet "earned it".

Unfortunately for Tiz, he was way too obvious. Her loins didn't muffle his moans enough, and as they grew louder, the girls pulled their feet away, leaving him at the agonizing peak, grunting in frustration as he felt his body primed and ready for orgasm but left dangling at the verge.

Agnes seized his hands as they raced for his lap, grabbing them by the wrists and pulling them up, as Edea leaned down in close and blew a little on his trembling cock. "You're so cute when you want to cum," the blonde teased, biting her lip as Agnes certainly got the physical side of things down with ease. "But I don't think we should let you yet. You need to make us feel good if you want to earn your orgasm."

It was his greatest fear come true, but he couldn't do anything about it, whining as Agnes pulled his hands up, holding tight onto them. "Don't forget about me," she commanded clearly. "You're not going to earn anything by being lazy. Get licking."

Agnes's words brought an even wider smile across Edea's lips as she watched Tiz resume eating her out. "You're getting better," she remarked, leaning forward to kiss the brunette as she slipped onto Tiz's stomach, helping to weigh him down. She got her hands into Agnes's luxurious hair, pulling her in for a deep, heavy kiss, lots of soft moans and purrs to further rile up Tiz beneath them. Their punishment was twisted and it was wonderful. Her other hand held tightly onto his side, squeezing his hip as she waited for his squirming to die down, for him to fully recede from the edge of release. She had plans for him yet.

Once she trusted his cock not to erupt, Edea leaned back, pressing the supple cheeks of her ass up against his cock through her dress. Slowly rocking up and down, she ground against his throbbing member, teasing it with her rear as her soaked pussy rubbed against his stomach, further teasing him. She continued to kiss Agnes deeply, loving how cute the vestal looked as she was eaten out, approaching orgasm steadily under Tiz's eager oral approach. It was such an adorable sight, and while Edea couldn't wait for her turn, she was content with just admiring the girl shivering as her first time dominating a man went perfectly. She was a natural in so many ways, and Edea looked forward to teaming up with her to dominate Tiz almost nightly if possible. He'd make a good boytoy, especially once they'd given him some proper training.

Holding his arms high up, Agnes had become frantic in her riding of his face, moaning loudly as she bounced atop his tongue, lavishing in the attention he paid her gorgeous pussy. She was leaking steady, quim dripping down into his mouth as he swallowed every drop, slavishly seeking the flavours of it as he pressed onward, both out of a genuine desire to eat the beautiful vestal out and to earn mercy for his cock, which was trembling and overly sensitive as Edea ground her ass against it through her dress. The pleasure was enough to keep him agonizingly hard and aroused, but too little for him to get off, leaving him thrashing in desperation beneath their combined weight, helpless and completely at their mercy, or marked lack thereof.

As she drew closer to release, Agnes became louder, sucking in hard breaths with almost-curses passing in ragged whispers through her lips. She was completely taken by the incredible pleasure of the position she was in and the high of domance. Everything felt so sweet, so wonderful, and she was wound up by the exhilarating thrill of being on top, of calling the shots and being so shamelessly and unabashedly open about what she wanted, seizing it with an iron grip. Agnes always deferred to others and would try to make people happy, but here there was only her orgasm in mind, and Tiz had to work to make her happy if he wanted to get his own rocks off.

Edea saw the flicker in her eyes, and she loved it. Agnes was opening up and coming to a myriad of wonderful revelations right before her eyes, and the blonde couldn't have been prouder of her. "I know your secret" she whispered huskily into their kiss. "You should do it Agnes, all over his face. Like a fucking queen."

Tiz had no idea what was happening, but Agnes was pulling off of his face and leaning over him, given a view of her soaked pussy lingering above his face, hips swaying as one hand went down to rub her clit through those last few moments of her push, the other reaching up to fix her hat as it got lopsided from Edea's fingers in her hair. She furiously pressed her fingers against her aching nub, rubbing herself with such frantic speed that all seemed so un-Agnes-like, but then again so was pulling Tiz's hair and sitting on his face. Her cries picked up in volume until they reached their high-pitched peak, as did the girl speaking. Removing her hand, she surprised Tiz with a sudden rush of clear quim as she flat-out squirted all over his face, leaving him gasping and shouting as Edea grabbed his shoulders to keep him pinned down for good measure.

He took her nectar splattered all over his face pretty well, staring up needily at a smiling Agnes who, for a brief flash, was bashful about what she'd done. That quickly subsided though, as she pulled up off of him entirely. "It's your turn, Edea," she said, giving a quick kiss to her fellow domme as she passed the best seat in the house off to her. "

With a wicked smile, the black mage slid up Tiz's body, the hand that had previously been in Agnes's hair tugging gladly onto his instead, and that was when he learned what someone experienced and fully confident in their dominating touch tuly felt like. Edea didn't fuck around, and she had only one goal in mind; to own him. She was going to spare no effort in getting that, and in getting off thanks to him. "Eat up," she said sternly, pulling his head between her stockinged legs as her thighs clenched tightly around his head. They weren't as soft as Agnes's were, much leaner, with muscles more defined and uncushioned by any plumpness to provide a repreieve from the crushing pressure.

She tasted different. Tarter, stronger; she didn't casually snack on fruit nearly as much, and it came across her in taste, but he found it no less intriguing. He pressed his head forward, or rather, was pulled forward, his nose rubbed into the golden hairs topping her primed and needy hole as she commanded him once more to get licking. He hadn't any choice, but he genuinely wanted to eat her out, whether it was in a more casual position that might be easier on the scalp, or in the complex framework and pretense of her domination, which he was enjoying more and more with each passing moment. As frustrating as ti was to be denied release and then teased about it, servicing the two beautiful girls he traveled with was more than up his alley, no matter the context.

Agnes stood over him, her foot rubbing slowly up and down his shaft, more confident and steady a motion this time as her stocking taunted the needy shaft. "He's so hard, Edea. I think he's getting off on being our toy."

"Of course he does," she replied, leaning her head back as she quickly realized why Agnes was enjoying herself so much. Tiz's cunnilingus was wonderful, and she pressed down harder against his face as she sought to feel his tongue harder against her lips and deeper within her pussy. "You're our eager little sub aren't you, Tiz?" She didn't pull off of him to let him respond, just kept bucking. She knew how to press her weight down better than Agnes, to focus it easier as she ground against his mouth. He was good, but she could make him better, and it was quickly becoming her mission to do so.

Sitting down, the white mage put more focus into her footjob, no longer idle teasing but now proper stimulation, her soft stockings rubbing up and down along his shaft. In her more steady position on the bed rather than atop his face and leaning in weirdly, she was more precise and steady with her pace, able to do all manner of things. She curled her toes as her foot pressed against his balls, kneading his sac as it ached and begged to empty itself all over those pristine feet. Passes of her sole up along his head swiped up the pre that oozed from his tip, catching the slightly musky fluid and rubbing it back down into his worked over flesh. All her first orgasm had done was get her excited for what was to come, worked up and eager to put him through his paces thoroughly, and she was going to do everything in her power to do so. 

Tiz's hips rocked slowly off of the bed and into the firm squeeze of her feet against his shaft. He couldn't handle the agony of being brought down from his high before he'd even known it, and he hoped that where Edea had known all of his signs, Agnes's inexperience would help him get the edge over her and not be edged. It wasn't a perfect plan, but he could do little else but fuck her feet and pray for release as his mind buzzed dizzily and his cock ached, balls so swollen and ready to send all of the cum they had in them outward. Being denied orgasm wasn't something he could evidently handle, and he knew that such a revelation was going to have them tormenting him about it pretty much forever, so he wanted to know just one night where he could win one over on them.

But it wasn't meant to be. Agnes pulled away just an instant before the point of no return, Tiz yelling into Edea's pussy as he felt himself struggling over the edge. So close, so ready, just one more touch. Fuck, he would have even taken a little nudge at that point. Another blow on his cock probably could have done it, actually. This was almost painful, and he tried to thrash, but Edea was quick to grab his hands and pin them down.

"I should have brought some handcuffs," the black mage mused, refusing to let him have even a way to vent his frustration. "Next time, we're going to tie him up, he's proving to quite a bit of trouble."

"I agree," Agnes said, staring entranced at his cock as it throbbed in agony, the way everything tightened and ached, the way his shaft jerked and his balls seemed to pull upward a little. It was such adorable torment, and she was quick to touch herself to the sight. "We should start training him too; if he's going to be lucky enough to be our toy, he needs to learn his manners."

Edea's head rolled back, and she bit her lip as the wide smile reached its peak. Agnes was finally making it, denying Tiz orgasm all her own and understand the role she was meant to play fully. "What a great idea. Tomorrow night will be all about discipline and teaching him how to behave."

Whimpering beneath her, Tiz couldn't take this, not that he had many options. His orgasm receded in disappointment once more as he licked desperately, powerless to stop them from their torment. Once his cock settled down, though still painfully rigid, he hands hands on his thighs, and moaned as Agnes quickly climbed into his lap and sank down onto his cock, giving it at long last the hot, wet, tight embrace he'd so desperately needed. The one he thought he would know plenty of when the girls invited him to their room for a threesome, not knowing they were going to dominate and taunt him like this. No double blowjob, no whining and begging to be fucked first. Just agony.

The dominant facade wavered a little as Agnes felt Tiz inside of her, so rigid, so big, and her fingers suddenly paled in comparison. "Ah, good boy," she cooed, trying to keep control as best as she could. "Let's ride him together, Edea," she said, leaning forward as Edea's head craned back and the two mages shared a long, drawn-out kiss atop him as they started to ride in unison. Edea rocked back and forth againt his tongue as it plunged deep into her, while Agnes wound up to her pace, bouncing hard and fast on his cock as she sought her second orgasm of the night. Agnes didn't care if it was unfair to her lovers if she got off twice; this was about her own needs, and she could afford to be a little selfish sometimes. After all she'd done for everyone else, she earned it, hadn't she?

Tiz's focus on eating Edea's pussy wavered a little as Agnes's tightness overwhelmed him. She was so fast, riding him furiously as she reached around front, fondling Edea's ample breasts through her black robes, their eyes both directed onto the show before them as Tiz was put on the spot. The drifing of his mind earned tugs in his hair and orders from both girls to keep licking or else he wasn't going to cum at all that night, which was the most potent motivator imagineable. As tormenting as this was, it was also such a massive turn-on, being subjected ot the whims and more base instincts of the two girls, who decided his best place was as their sexual toy.

Agnes clenched down even tighter around his cock as she inched ever closer toward her second orgasm, the feeling of fullness as his large cock spread her inner walls apart with its girth something she couldn't deny, especially with the sweet, ragged buzz of the moment and how incredible this whole experience was. Edea's moans were just the icing on the cake as her fingers squeezed and kneaded, the blonde proving a wonderful person to feel up as they shared their teammate together. The white mage knew she wouldn't last much longer, but she wanted to chase the pleasure as far down as it went, uncaring so long as she could get off powerfully and enjoy the time to its fullest, which hse most certainly was.

All the warning signs of Tiz approaching orgasm for the third times fired off, the throbbing increasing, the boy moaning louder into Edea's folds, but Agnes showed him mercy, even if it was mostly influenced by the selfish desire to feel him fire off deep inside of her. They raced toward release together, his hips bucking upward against her as he lost it, howling into Edea's pussy as he came. He finally understood the benefit of being denied orgasm, as he came powerfully, his body tingling all over with throbbing waves of excitement, pure bliss searing over him as his cum filled the bouncing vestal up through her own orgasm, her inner walls clenching around him as she squirted onto his stomach. Edea followed, not wanting to be left behind as she came noisily, moaning and hurling all manner of terrible things down at Tiz as she came. It was all in good fun, and it turned her on so much just to say them, to be so vocal and ragged and vulgar.

When the mages disengaged and released the asterisks, they found that Tiz was left too exhausted from that orgasm to even move much, lying in th middle of the bed, panting as he looked back and forth between the girls, torn between love and lust, unsure what to say or if he even could. Adorable, wiped Tiz, making his now naked companions smile as they slipped down to lie on either side of him. They planted kisses on his cheeks from both sides, arms moving forward to drape loosely over the other two as they drifted inward to a sloppy three-way kiss, Tiz finding the energy to meet them in the most tender and gentle moment of the entire night. He was thankful for the tender ending, for the assurance that all the cruel words they--well, mostly Edea--had said weren't their earnest beliefs, that they loved him for reasons beyond how well his face acted as a seat.

Which meant he nearly had a heart attack when Agnes settled down for sleep and whispered one last thing into his ear. "Goodnight, my beloved toy."


End file.
